An Outlaw in Soul Society
by Shadow of the Forgotten
Summary: Gene and the crew are once again running from the Kei pirates, but an anomoly during their space jump lands them in an unknown location. There they meet up with some old friends. Sequel to A Shinigami on the Outlaw Star. Outlaw Star, Bleach crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Outlaw Star or Bleach or anything affiliated with said shows.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Ether drive engaged, prepare to jump!" Melfina called out from inside her link-tube. "Destination, Blue Heaven space port."

"Are you sure they won't follow us there?" Jim asked, looking up from his computer and glancing over at Gene. "I know it's neutral territory, but when have the Kei pirates ever abided by the Space Forces Guidelines? They don't give a damn about laws, you know that."

Now that Gilliam had taken over the controls for the ship, Gene sat back and stretched before answering the question. "I don't." He replied simply. "However, even the Kei pirates have to know that starting a fight right outside of Blue Heaven is a stupid idea. With all the outlaws and bounty hunters that use that port as a hideout and rest area, opening fire anywhere near there will cause an all out battle. I don't think the Kei pirates are willing to risk that, they'd be at too much of a disadvantage."

Jim, Aisha and Suzuka all stared at their captain with wide eyes and they were speechless for several seconds. Aisha was the first to regain her voice. "…wow, he actually thought out his plan for once." She said in shock. "Somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming." When Jim began to move, she narrowed her eyes. "I didn't mean it literally." She growled.

"Damn." Jim muttered, sitting back down and crossing his arms over his chest.

Ignoring the two children, Suzuka checked her radar screen once more. "Not only did he actually think things though, but it seems he was also right in his assumptions." She said slowly. "It appears the Kei pirate ships have all left."

"See, and you guys were worried." Gene said haughtily. "When are you going to learn that I'm a genius?"

The crew was silent for all of about five seconds before they all began to laugh. Even Melfina was chuckling quietly. "You, a genius? Ha, that's hilarious." Aisha said between chuckles. "I may not be the smartest person around, but not even I'm stupid enough to buy that load of shit."

Gene frowned, but before he could say anything Jim spoke up. "Yeah, it was a real stroke of genius when you got us stranded on a distant planet, and when you lost the Outlaw Star while gambling. Absolutely _brilliant_ ideas there." He said sarcastically. "It's too bad we're not as smart as you."

"Oh, and don't forget, the only reason we're running from the Kei pirates now is because he picked a fight with them to begin with." Suzuka added.

As his crew all turned glares towards him, Gene sunk lower into his chair and crossed his arms with a frown. "Fine, be that way. But you guys had better remember, this was all my ide-."

"WARNING!"

"WARNING!"

"WARNING!"

"Yep, definitely all _your_ idea." Jim muttered as Gilliam blared warnings over the speaker system.

Glaring at Jim, Gene sat back up and looked at his screen. "What the hell's going on Gilliam, I don't see anything outside the ship?" He asked. "Are your sensors malfunctioning or something?"

"That is precisely the point of the warning." Gilliam replied. "We seem to have entered a vortex of some kind and now we are…according to my sensors, nowhere."

"What do you mean nowhere?" Gene asked in confusion.

"It appears we've ended up in some sort of empty space." Melfina replied. "And when I say empty I mean empty. There's nothing out there at all. No stars, planets or even other spaceships. Nothing."

"That's impossible, how can there be nothing outside?" Jim questioned. "It defies all laws of physics."

"I'm aware of that, but according to the Outlaw Star's sensors and outside cameras, that seems to be the truth. There is nothing outside of this ship." Melfina said, her voice relaying her confusion.

"WARNING!"

"WARNING!"

"Ok, enough of the warnings Gilliam. We already know there's nothing out there, no need to keep repeating yourself." Gene said in annoyance.

"COLLISION ALERT!"

"COLLISION AL-."

"Holy shit!" Gene shouted, turning the Outlaw Star sharply to the right and narrowly avoiding plowing directly into a building. "I thought you said there was nothing out here! If that's the case, then where the hell did that place come from?!"

Aisha and Jim tightened their seatbelts and closed their eyes as another building came into view. "We're going to die!" Aisha cried, gripping her seat so hard her fingers turned white.

Suzuka took a deep breath and calmly began to chant a short prayer. She never used to be very religious, well actually she's still not, but after flying with Gene and the rest of the crew, praying for her safety quickly became a habit.

"Gene, there are several more buildings appearing ahead of us." Melfina called out. "Go over them and you'll see a small clearing, we should be able to set the ship down there."

"You want me to land here?!" Gene asked dumbfounded. "We don't even know where _here_ is!"

"I'm afraid it'll be even more dangerous if we continue to fly about without having any idea where we're going. It'll take Gilliam and I a little while to adjust our sensors so we can figure out where we are, in the meantime, it will be safer for everyone if the ship is on the ground." Melfina said. As soon as she finished talking, the buildings came into view and Gene had to do some fancy maneuvering to avoid several tall towers.

"Alright, alright, I'll land." Gene muttered before Mel could say another word.

Five minutes later, the Outlaw Star was on the ground Melfina and Gilliam got straight to work, which unfortunately left the rest of the crew with nothing to do. Jim had tried to help, but getting yelled at by both the ship's A.I. and Melfina had him back in his seat instantly.

"So, um, what exactly are we supposed to do while you're figuring things out?" Gene asked bravely.

"Leave." Melfina replied promptly. "You'll only distract us while you're here."

"…ok, I guess I'll go and grab some food then." Gene said slowly, standing up and heading towards the doorway. "I'm sure there's something in the kitchen I can whip up."

Aisha, however, smiled widely. "Yeah, you go do that. I'm going to go out and explore." She said, and before anyone could stop her, she disappeared out of the cockpit.

"Wait, you don't know what's out there!" Gene called after the Ctarl-Ctarl. With a sigh, he dropped his hand to his side. Looking over at Suzuka he opened his mouth, then closed it with a snap when she leveled him with a glare.

"Don't even think about it. I watched the brats last time, now you can suffer." Suzuka said in a voice that dared Gene to argue. When it looked like he might do just that, she placed her hand on the hilt of her bokken and smiled evilly.

Gene gulped and took several steps away from the frightening woman. "Fine, I'll go after her this time." He grumbled. Then glancing over at Jim, he smirked. "Come on Jim, you can come too."

Jim looked up from his computer and froze. "Why do I have to tag along?" He asked in annoyance. "I don't care what happens to her."

"It's not like you have anything better to do. Besides, you know you're curious to see what's out there." Gene replied. "So grab that computer of yours and let's get going. There's no telling how much damage she's caused by now."

"Whatever." Jim said as he stood up and followed after Gene. "But if it's not interesting out there I'm coming straight back to the ship."

"Yeah, sure." Gene said dismissively as they both walked out of the cockpit.

"Now, I think I'll go make myself a nice cup of tea." Suzuka said, standing up and heading off to the kitchen.

"Ok Gilliam, let's run those scans again. We've got to be missing something." Melfina said once all the distractions had left. "According to the data we're in the middle of nothing, but buildings can't exist in nothingness so the results must be wrong."

"Running all scans again." Gilliam announced.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Outlaw Star or Bleach or anything affiliated with said shows.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

The minute Aisha stepped off the Outlaw Star, she was immediately disappointed. It appeared to be even more primitive then the last planet they'd landed on, and that was saying something. "I mean this place doesn't even have any restaurants or stores, and all these buildings look the same." She grumbled in annoyance. "What the hell am I supposed to do if there's nothing here?"

"I'm telling you, I heard a voice." A man wearing nothing but black hakama's said as he turned the corner. "It came from ove-…who are you?!" He demanded, his hand reaching for the sword at his side. The slightly feminine looking man standing next to him simply crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow curiously.

Aisha smirked and cracked her knuckles in anticipation. "Well maybe this place isn't all bad, at least there are people here I can fight." She said excitedly. "So who's first?"

"I'm far too beautiful to fight someone like you." The feminine man stated. "However, I'm sure Ikkaku will be more than strong enough to defeat to."

"Of course I am Yumichika; no one's stronger than me." Ikkaku boasted, flexing his arm muscles to prove his point.

Aisha grinned and had just dropped into a fighting stance when another voice spoke up.

"No one's stronger than you, is that right?" The deep voice questioned. "How about we fight and see if that's really the case."

"Captain." Yumichika said with a slight bow of his head.

Ikkaku's grin widened and he turned towards the newcomer. "I'll take you on anytime Captain; just tell me where and when."

"That eager to have your ass kicked again, eh Ikkaku?" The Captain asked with a smirk.

With a growl, Aisha turned around to glare at the one who'd interrupted her fun. "Hey, I'm fighting him fir-…Kenpachi?" She asked curiously. "Is that you?"

Kenpachi looked past Ikkaku and cocked his head in confusion. Suddenly his eyes widened in recognition. "Aisha, it's you." He replied. "What are you doing here?"

"You know her?" Ikkaku asked, looking back and forth between Kenpachi and the odd woman he had been planning on fighting.

Ignoring his subordinate, Kenpachi waited for an answer.

"I'm not really sure." Aisha said with a shrug. "We were jumping through space and the next thing we know our ship found its way here. Where exactly is here anyway? Mel and Gilliam couldn't figure out where the hell we are; their scans keep telling them we're nowhere. So while those two figure out what's going on, I thought I'd go explore. I never thought I'd see you here though."

"You managed to get to Soul Society in a ship?" Ikkaku asked confused. "That's not possible."

"Oh, so we're in Soul Society." Aisha said with a nod. "Well that explains why you're here." Glancing around, she wrinkled her nose. "I have to say though, this place is kinda lame. There's nothing here but a few boring buildings, what do you do for fun around here?"

"We fight." Kenpachi replied.

Aisha smirked and cracked her knuckles as she dropped back into her fighting stance. "Really, then this is my kind of place." She said eagerly. "Now who's fighting me first?"

Ikkaku pulled out his zanpakuto, but Kenpachi held his hand out. "No, I promised her a fight then next time we met so this one is mine." He said with an evil grin. "And this time there won't be anything to stop us."

"Sounds good to me." Aisha said, her smirk growing.

Yumichika and Ikkaku stood off to the side as Aisha and Kenpachi prepared to fight. "Does this make any sense to you?" Ikkaku asked. "First the Captain takes my fight, and now it turns out he's met this woman before. I'm so confused."

"Who cares, as long as I don't have to fight it doesn't matter to me." Yumichika said boredly.

ooooo

While Aisha was having the time of her life, Gene and Jim had gotten themselves lost. "You have the worst sense of direction ever." Jim grumbled as they wound up at another dead end. "This is the fourth wrong turn you've made and we only left the ship five minutes ago."

"It's not my fault; this place was built like a damn maze." Gene growled. "It probably doesn't matter which way we go, I bet all the roads in this place end like this."

Jim rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You know, I really hate you sometimes." He said with a sigh.

Suddenly a large group of men dressed in black rounded the corner. "Stop intruders!" One of them called, pulling his sword from its sheath, the others following suit soon after.

"Toto, it looks like we're not in Kansas anymore." Jim muttered nervously, stepping back slightly in fear.

"What the hell are you talking about, who's Toto?" Gene asked in annoyance. "Let me guess, this a quote from one of those stupid ancient movies you like so much. Ok then, who's Toto, and where the hell is Kansas anyway?!"

Blinking at the odd man's sudden outburst, the man who'd spoken stepped forward slowly. "What are you souls doing here?" He questioned. "This section of Soul Society is off limits to your kind."

Gene ignored the man and continued with his rant. "Why must you always quote those old movies whenever you're scared or nervous?! It's annoying, and no one but you understands what you're saying anyway!" He yelled. "And another thing…wait, what did you say?" Turning to face the man who'd spoken, he raised an eyebrow in question.

By now the man was quite sure the two souls had lost their minds so he proceeded with caution. "I was simply reminding you that this section of Soul Society is off limits to you souls, only shinigami are allowed here." He said slowly. "We will escort you back home."

Before anyone could say another word, the wall next to both groups exploded and two figures came jumping through the new hole. When the dust settled, Gene, Jim and the shinigami they'd been talking to stared at the two figures that were dusting themselves off.

"Nice try, but you'll never manage to hit me with such broad attacks." Aisha said with a smirk, wiping a trace of blood from the corner of her mouth. "I'm fast enough to easily dodge them."

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Kenpachi asked with a grin.

Aisha cocked her head curiously and Kenpachi pointed above her head. "Huh?" She said, following the path of his finger. Her eyes widened as she watched the roof collapse above her head. "Bastard." She growled out, before being buried under a huge pile of debris.

Kenpachi smirked and brushed his hands off. Turning around, he blinked when he realized they'd apparently had an audience. "What are you men doing here? You're supposed to be on patrol." He barked.

"But Captain, we found some lost souls." The leader replied quickly. "We were just about to escort them home when you showed up."

"Lost souls, here?" Kenpachi asked, glancing over at the intruders.

Suddenly Aisha jumped out of the pile and shook her head. "That was a cheap trick." She muttered before grinning madly. "I like it."

Gene raised his hand and waved. "Hey Aisha, there you are." He called out. "We've been looking all over for you."

On instinct, Kenpachi smashed his fist against Gene's head. Glancing down at the twitching man, he shrugged slightly. "Sorry about that, but I did tell you it was a habit." He said.

Jim's eyes widened and he took several steps backwards. "I-it's the shinigami; they're going to kill us! Run!" He screamed. "Run for your lives!"

Rolling her eyes, Aisha walked over and knocked Jim out with one quick blow. "Would you shut up, you're interrupting my fight." She said as the boy dropped to the ground. Turning back to face Kenpachi, she put up her fists.

"I see he hasn't changed since the last time I saw him." Kenpachi said as he got ready to attack. "Still as noisy as ever."

"Yeah, kinda like that pink haired friend of yours…Yachiru." Aisha said, and then she paused. "Speaking of Yachiru, where is she? I haven't seen her since I got here."

"She's off somewhere with Ichigo, said something about checking out some crazy looking object that had landed in a clearing and took off with him." Kenpachi replied. "I probably should've gone too, but this is much more interesting than some investigation party."

Aisha nodded in agreement and was just about to attack when her eyes widened and she froze. "…wait, did you say a 'crazy looking object that landed in a clearing'?" She asked, and when Kenpachi nodded, she sighed sadly. "Well damn, I guess we'll have to finish this fight later. That crazy looking object is our ship, and as much as I'd love to stay here and fight, I can't go letting your people destroy it." Walking over to Gene and Jim, she picked them both up and tossed them over her shoulders. "Man, this sucks, just when things were getting good too."

"How about I tag along?" Kenpachi offered. "Once we get everything cleared up, then we can finish our sparring match."

The smirk was back on Aisha's face in an instant. "I like how you think, now let's go deal with this other crap so we can get back to the fight."

Sharing identical evil smiles, the two took off towards the Outlaw Star. The leader of the shinigami shook his head once they were gone. "Ok you guys, how about we go patrol the south side. There shouldn't be any crazy people over there." He muttered to the rest of the men as they headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Outlaw Star or Bleach or anything affiliated with said shows.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Onboard the Outlaw Star, Suzuka was quietly sipping a nice cup of tea when an explosion rocked the ship. Setting her cup down, and wiping the tea from her face, she stood up and headed towards the door, making sure to grab her bokken on the way out. "Gilliam, I'm stepping outside for a few minutes." Suzuka told the robot that was working on a panel near the door. "I shouldn't be too long."

The robot waved its tiny metal fingers and went back to work as Suzuka opened the door and walked through it.

Suzuka glared at the two people standing outside. "Which one of you made me spill my tea?" She asked angrily. Narrowing her eyes at the man with bright orange hair who had his sword drawn, she snarled. "Was it you carrot top? Were you the one who dared to attack this ship while I was enjoying my tea?"

"Who the hell are you calling 'carrot top'?!" The orange haired teen yelled, raising his sword and preparing to attack again.

"Ichigo, perhaps we should try a more diplomati-." The black haired woman next to him began, but Ichigo took off before she could finish speaking. "Never mind."

"Stay back Rukia, I'll take care of this in no time." Ichigo said as he brought his sword down quickly. "Getsuga Tens-." He called, only to be cut off as the woman he was attacking stopped his sword with her wooden blade.

"You are much too slow." Suzuka said as she pushed Ichigo back. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me."

Ichigo glared at the swordswoman and then dropped back into a fighting stance. "I was only going easy on you because you're a girl, but now that I know you can fight, I won't hold back. Prepare to be bea-."

"Suzuka, is that you?" A child-like voice asked, causing both fighters to pause.

Suzuka glanced over towards the one called Rukia and noticed a pink head of hair sticking up from her shoulder. "Yachiru?" She said slowly.

"It is you Suzuka!" Yachiru cried happily. "Yay, now I can have more of that yummy tea!"

"…you know her?" Rukia asked in confusion.

Yachiru nodded her head happily and jumped down off Rukia. "Yep, me and Ken-chan met Suzuka and her friends awhile ago. We had lots of fun together, and Suzuka even gave me some of her favorite tea. It's too bad Kenny isn't here, I'm sure he'd love to fight Aisha again."

"Actually, Aisha, Jim and Gene are all out right now. They left soon after we landed and haven't been back since." Suzuka said, dropping her bokken to her side since they were no longer a threat. "I was planning on going out to find them once I finished my tea, but then carrot top over there had to interrupt me and make me spill."

"Stop calling me that!" Ichigo growled, gripping his sword tighter. "My name is Ichigo! "I-chi-go!"

Waving her hand dismissively, Suzuka patted Yachiru on the head. "Well since you're here now, would you like to join me for some tea?" Then as an afterthought she added. "You two may come as well."

Rukia shrugged and was about to walk over when Ichigo grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" He hissed. "Who knows what kind of dangers might be lurking inside that ship, we need to destroy it quickly."

"I will not allow you to attack this ship, it belongs to my friends." Yachiru said, placing her hands on her hips. "If you want to fight them, you'll have to go through me first."

Ichigo lowered his zanpakuto slightly and frowned. "Why are you helping them, they might be dangerous?" He asked angrily. "They could even be working for Aizen!"

"…spent the next three days hiding under his blankets and screaming about shinigami killers. I've never seen Jim so scared." Aisha said with a chuckle as she walked into the clearing, Jim and Gene still perched on her shoulders. "He wouldn't even come out for food; Mel had to bring him all his meals. The best part though, was that anytime anyone mentioned you guys, he'd freak out all over again. He actually screamed himself horse at one point."

"What about that long haired woman…Suzu something?" Kenpachi asked. "Yachiru was quite taken with…" Trailing off, he raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. "Yachiru, what is going on here?"

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru cried happily, running over and jumping onto his shoulder. "Guess who came for a visit." Glancing over at Aisha, she smiled. "Oh, I guess you already know huh. Hello Aisha, it's good to see you again. Did you and Kenny have a good fight?"

"It started out great, but then we ran into these two and some shinigami goons of yours and we had to put our fight on hold." Aisha replied sourly. "Then Kenpachi told me that shinigami were coming to investigate the Outlaw Star so we came back here to check it out. Can't have the ship getting destroyed or I'll never get home."

Kenpachi shook his head and turned to look at his vice-captain out of the corner of his eye. "Yachiru, you never told me what was going on. Why were you ready to fight Ichigo?" He asked.

"Ichigo wanted to hurt our friends, but don't worry, I didn't let him do anything." Yachiru said with a smile.

"Really now." Kenpachi said, turning a small glare towards the substitute shinigami. "So you want a fight that badly huh, well now you've got one." Smirking, he cracked his neck and got into a fighting stance. When Ichigo didn't move, he raised an eyebrow in question. "Don't tell me you're afraid to lose?"

Ichigo growled and gripped his zanpakuto tightly. "Like hell I am." He growled out. "I'll kick your ass just like last time."

Yachiru jumped down from her perch as the two shinigami faced off. "Hurray, I get to see Kenny fight!" She cheered excitedly. "Go Ken-chan, go!"

"Don't go cheering them on like that." Rukia scolded the much shorter girl. "You know Yamamoto-san hates it when these two fight. They cause too much damage. Last time they leveled an entire block, and that was only from one attack. Who knows how much they'll destroy this time."

"Aw, but I like watching Ken-chan fight." Yachiru pouted.

"Did you just say they leveled an entire block?" Suzuka asked, eyeing the two men cautiously. When Rukia nodded, she frowned. "Aisha, get those two back on the ship. We need to leave before this whole area, and everything in it, is destroyed."

"But what about my fight with Kenpachi, we never got to finish it." Aisha whined.

Rolling her eyes, Suzuka shook her head. "You'll have to deal with it later, right now we have to get out of here before there's nothing to leave in. You heard what Rukia said, when those two start fighting everything around them is demolished. And they're about to start fighting right next to the Outlaw Star."

It took Aisha a moment to process what Suzuka said, but once she did her eyes widened and she sprang into action. "Oh shit, we'd better get going then." She said quickly, tightening her grip on the two unconscious crew members she was carrying. "Let's get inside and tell Mel to get us moving." Turning around, she began to run towards the ship.

"Goodbye Yachiru, and tell Kenpachi goodbye as well." Suzuka said with a small wave. Shaking her head when Yachiru simply waved her hand without looking back, Suzuka headed towards the ship as well. Closing the door behind her, she hit the intercom button. "Melfina, please tell me you can get us out of here."

"The engines are already starting." Melfina replied. "We will take off once everyone is locked in."

Turning off the intercom, Suzuka ran to the cockpit and slid into her seat just as Aisha finished buckling in Gene. Aisha had just sat down when the Outlaw Star was rocked by a massive explosion. "Melfina, we really need to get out of here." Suzuka said hurriedly. "This spot is becoming extremely dangerous."

"Engines at one hundred percent." Melfina said as the ship began to shudder. "Now taking off."

As the XGP pulled away from the clearing, Aisha crossed her arms and pouted. "It's not fair." She whined. "That was supposed to be my fight. Who knows how long it'll be before I see Kenpachi again."

"Hopefully a long time." Suzuka muttered under her breath.

"Gilliam, I've plotted a course that should take us out of this space anomaly." Melfina said once the ship was out of immediate danger. "Please head to this location and prepare the ether drive. We will be jumping in ten seconds. Nine. Eight…"

Suzuka closed her eyes as Melfina continued the countdown. Maybe it was time to find another crew to tag along with, the Outlaw Star found itself in far too many impossible situations for her tastes. Either that or she needed a long vacation. 'A very long vacation.' She thought exhaustedly.

Shorty after the ship entered jump space, Jim blinked groggily and slowly sat up in his seat. Glancing around, he sighed thankfully. "Man, I had the weirdest dream." He muttered out loud. "We landed in this crazy place filled with shinigami and they were trying to kill us all. Even that creepy spiky haired guy was there. Scary." Shaking his head, he pulled out his computer and was about to start working when he heard Aisha's ramblings.

"Stupid orange haired shinigami, it's all your fault. I could've finished my fight with Kenpachi if you hadn't butted in." Aisha grumbled. "But nooo, you just had to stick your nose into our business. Damn brat."

Jim's eyes widened and he began to shake in fear. "S-shinig-gami!" He stuttered. "NOOOOOO!!"

Lifting up her bokken, Suzuka hit Jim upside the head with it without even opening her eyes. "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." She murmured softly as Jim collapsed back in his seat, unconscious once again. Ignoring Aisha as she continued to complain, Suzuka shifted to get more comfortable and dozed off to sleep.

ooooo

Back in Soul Society, Ichigo and Kenpachi were really starting to get into their fight when Yamamoto Genryusai showed up. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?!" He bellowed. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop fighting in unsecured locations, you're destroying everything!" Pulling out his zanpakuto, he growled. "However, if you still desire to fight, then I will be your opponent."

Ichigo paled and dropped his head in shame. "No sir, I'm done fighting." He said without raising his head.

Kenpachi on the other hand adjusted his grip on his zanpakuto and smirked. "Fine by me old man, I'll take you on. It'll be nice to have a decent fight for a change."

Seconds later the whole clearing was covered in flames and any proof that the Outlaw Star had once landed there was burned away in the scorching heat. "Just remember Zaraki Kenpachi, you asked for this." Yamamoto said as the new match began.


End file.
